Trust is Always Required
by violetmaid
Summary: It is now time for the second group of teenagers from the Isle of the Lost to come to Auradon. But sometimes what you believe is not always true, appearances can be deceiving and not all who are Evil are evil. Not everything is what it appears to be, but will Mal and the others find out before it's too late? And sometimes, a little bit of trust can solve everything
1. Chapter 1

For almost 5 minutes the barrier around the Isle of the Lost had been lowered, however only one villain escaped. Maleficent, who was shortly thereafter turned into a rather small lizard at the very same coronation she had tried to destroy.

A few months after the coronation the four teenagers, former residents of the Isle of the Lost, were no longer hated (mostly), some people just wouldn't let go. Mal and Ben were still dating; Evie and Doug had started dating. Carlos and Jay weren't dating anyone, at all.

However, it was now almost time the end of the school year and Ben was getting ready to choose the next children to come from the island and live in Auradon . It was going about as well as one would expect.

Because the four had grown up on the island Ben had thought they would be the perfect people to consult about the next four people to be chosen. They weren't, for the last hour it had been arguments and counter arguments, about the same four people, the only four children of villains and not henchmen in the age bracket they wanted.

So far they had decided on one person, Lucan, the son of Yzma. The other three currently being argued about were Ruby and Zephyr, the twin children of the Wicked Witch of the West (Elphaba) and Elvira, daughter of Rosina, otherwise known as the wicked witch that tried to eat Hansel and Gretel.

By now Ben was sure that they were just arguing for the sake of it. During the course of the afternoon though Ben had learnt a lot of things about the Isle that he hadn't known, for example, there wasn't actually that many villains with children on the Isle. Most of the children and teenagers on the Isle belonged to henchmen.

And it turns out, all henchmen start out as neither Good nor Evil, they just are. They adapt to whoever they work for, if their employer is evil they become Evil, if their employer is Good they become good. It was fascinating to Ben.

The two girls would share the room with Mal and Evie, whereas the boys will share with Carlos and Jay in the hope it would make the transition easier.

Eventually it was decided, the four would be receiving their invitations to enrol at Auradon the next morning.

Elvira was the first of the four to find out about the invitation, it was an opportunity she just couldn't miss and quickly replied that Rosina would be delighted to allow her daughter this opportunity but hoped her daughter would return to her side at the end of the year. She then immediately deleted the email and vanished out of the kitchen window just as her Mother entered.

Lucan was next, his Mother told him over dinner the night before they were scheduled to leave that he was going to be going to Auradon Prep and not to disappoint her. She then handed him a bag which contained all the potions she was able to bring to the Isle with her. He smirked; this was going to be fun.

Ruby and Zephyr found out last. The second their Mother had found out she began to plot about how she would use the Ruby slippers when the twins returned with them at the end of the year. The twins plotted how they would never come back to the Isle, ever.

Finally, the day arrived; it was time for the next group to be saved. They only hoped they hadn't got everything terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben held Mal's hand as the five of them stood waiting for the limo which would be bringing the next 4 villains to Auradon. They were due to arrive any minute, and Ben was perhaps more nervous than he was the last time he stood here.

The night before they had gathered in the boys room and talked about the four new students. Ben had heard a few things about them before they sent out the invitations but they decided to wait until the night before everyone arrived too cover everything else.

First there was Lucan, after being banished to the Isle Yzma had set up a shop which sold heeling poultices and the like. Nothing magical of course, folk remedies mostly and of course some prettily coloured water which didn't do anything. Lucan seemed to spend most of his life in the forest on the Isle looking for the plants and animals that his Mother needed. When they were younger he had decided that he was going to be a Healer when he grew up, their teacher at the time was not particularly amused.

Zephyr was still a mystery, even though the originals had spent several years in school with him they travelled in different circles. He was an incredible marksman and spent most of his time on rooftops throwing rotten fruit at people, mostly people who had annoyed or hurt his sister, Ruby.

Ruby was the almost the polar opposite to Zephyr, when he was climbing on to the school roof she was fixing her make up in the bathroom with Evie. The one thing her and Zephyr had in common was they were extremely protective of each other, if you hurt one you hurt the other.

Elvira was a completely different story; she seemed to be almost universally disliked on the Isle, except by a few. Jay had the most contact with her; apparently she had helped him out of a few spots of difficulty before. And he had done a few favours for her in return, stole a thing or two. The two of them had a few conversations over the course of the years, but he still barely knew anything about her. The one thing all four of them could agree on was that she had the worst school record of everyone on the Isle, only showing up for class once or twice a week.

Feeling a squeeze to his hand Ben looked up, the new descendants had just pulled up.

* * *

 **Meant to do this when I uploaded the first chapter but forgot, not really a good start. This will not be updated every couple of days but weekly, you are getting this update today because you this was supposed to be part of chapter one but I love my niece (even though she won't stop spelling a certain word at the top of her voice, bet you can't guess which...) and she wanted to press the post button. She was also leaving and not coming back for a week or so, and I couldn't say no.**

 **Chapters will probable end up averaging between 1000-2000 words and this will be updated at the same time as TOP.**

 **Also, fun theory (to me):**

 **My theory (because I don't like the whole modern day thing) is that up until Beast did his whole lets all unite thing the Kingdoms pretty much ignored each other. They all had their own problems to deal with so didn't really pay attention to each other.**

 **Anyway, a couple of kingdoms started developing technology but weren't aware of it because they were opposite sides of Auradon they didn't realize they were until a couple of years before the whole lets unite thing. They then started working together and rapidly advanced, but they needed somewhere to put all their outdated technology. This is when the Isle of the Lost and the uniting came into play. Kingdoms united, got rid of the villains and their technology all at the same time.**

 **They then shared the technology with the other kingdoms who underwent a rapid modernization but unlike us they didn't have the whole woman's rights thing and they were still very much all about the Royal family ruling. Because of this they still have the only boys play most sports, it's also why Mal/Evies bedroom is different to Carlos/Jays room and everything like that.**

 **What do you guys think of that? Review and share your thoughts on how awesome it is, or you know, completely rip it apart. Your choice, I would love to hear your thoughts either way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The original plot line this was going to go down has now been changed, won't affect anything up to now but just thought you might want to know.**

 **I am however writing another fanfic with my original plot line but without the four new descendants which will be posted sometime in the next week. I am doing this because I am now paranoid that someone will have the same idea that I have and do it before me.**  
 **I will put this on a weekly schedule eventually, just not today. Sorry TOP.**  
 **If there is anything you guys want to see in this, tell me!**  
 **I will probably be able to fit it in, I know what I want from this but can change it easily until it is written.**

Zephyr was the first one out of the limo; he glanced dismissively at the gathered students then turned around, holding a hand out for Ruby to get out after him. Before the twins could do anything except look around Lucan was tumbling out the car, it probably would have been a graceful exit except for the part where he whacked his head on the top of the door and by clutching it toppled out of the car into the twins. Elvira was last, she delicately stepped over Lucan, rolling her eyes as she did so and went to lean against the side of the car.

As the Fairy Godmother strode forward smiling at the new arrivals, Ben looked at him. Just like with Mal and the others Auradon didn't have any photos of the Descendants, last time he had practically guessed who was who but this time he had a basic description of each of the four to work off.

Both Zephyr and Ruby were in almost entirely black outfits, a stark contrast to their flaming red hair. Lucan hair was a lighter shade of purple than Mal's, he seemed like he had thrown on the first things he had touched that morning.

Elvira's hair had been described by Mal and the others as being black but looking at the places where the sun hit it her hair looked like it was an extremely dark green instead.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm fairy Godmother, Headmistress. This is Ben, and you know Mal of course, they're going to show you around and I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your time at Auradon Prep. The doors of wisdom are never shut but the library hours are from 8 til 11 and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews."

"Welcome to Auradon," Ben began striding forward. Mal raised an eyebrow and grabbed his arm, "We talked about this, remember?" she murmured.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He replied, while they had their 3 second conversation Evie and Ruby had entered into a rapid fire conversation, which seemed to be entirely consisting of the two of them complimenting each other's clothes. Zephyr looked like he wouldn't be particularly bothered if he dropped dead at that moment in time and Elvira was watching a clouds slow progression across the sky. As if it was the only thing that mattered at that moment in time.

"So, do you want the history of the school or just want to see where you'll be sleeping for the year?" Mal asked as she turned and walked towards the school.

"We'll skip the tour, thanks," Lucan replied quickly.

As they passed the statue in front of the school Carlos activated the change, turns out you have to stand in a specific place when clapping. Ruby shrieked when it changed.

"Give a girl some warning next time," she snapped at Carlos, "I thought you were supposed to be goody two shoes or something."

Eve and Mal let the two other girls go into the room first when they arrived, Ruby loved, Elvira looked like she would rather sleep anywhere else than in the room.

Ruby immediately claimed the bed nearest a window, smiling triumphantly at Elvira.

Who then slowly clapped her hands, "Congratulations, you'll be the first to get a sunburn! How exciting."

Over the next few days it was made clear that Jay hadn't exaggerated when he said that the twins hated Elvira, she didn't really seem to be bothered by the twins though, instead choosing to ignore them. The twins had somehow made strong friends with Gretel's twin children, also called Hansel and Gretel. That family were really imaginative with their names. If Ruby wasn't with the twins she was with Evie, whereas Ben and Zephyr had surprisingly created a friendship, even though Zephyr refused point blank to even consider joining the Tourney team.

Lucan had joined Carlos and Jay in Tourney, and seemed to be enjoying it. The three of them had become, not friends exactly but were often found hanging out together.

The only descendant who hadn't really found a place in Auradon was Elvira, and she seemed to go out of her way to make sure that it was kept that way.

Overall everything seemed to be going well, and then the Argument happened.

The four new descendants had been at Auradon Prep for a couple of months by now, and they hadn't really talked about the Isle at all, just like the original four Descendants hadn't. The day of the Argument everyone had been hanging out in the girl's room when Ben had brought up something that the original four had said when they had been choosing about the Isle not having a lot of villain children as such. For about 5 minutes all of the descendants waited for someone else to answer, when nobody Elvira decided to do so.

"Ben, you put the worst, and the not so bad, villains on an Isle, magic or not, you're going to get territory fights. Eventually it was decided to split the Isle in two, the West and the East, Mal and co grew up on the East side, we grew up on the West side. During that time of fighting, several villains and others decided to become neutral in the fight, like Yzma did. Fight ended after a couple of years, big party to celebrate and 9 months later there were villain children on the Isle. Of course, they used to be more than 8 in our age group but you know, kids go missing all the time on the Isle so we're the only 8 left. They're a few younger ones here and there of course but nobody really counts them, they're mostly the children of the retired villains so to speak."

"Of course, Elvira would know all about the missing children, wouldn't you?" Ruby asked pointedly.

"Here we go again," Lucan murmured under his breath.

"You seem to think so Ruby darling, don't you?" Elvira replied in a sweetly voice **(does that make sense?).**

"Oh, I know so. Like my sister for example, you have no idea what happened to her, now do you?"

"My mother did not eat your sister, how many times do I have to say it for it to sink into your little head? Do you have that short term a memory, I told you where I saw your sister last on multiple occasions and she was nowhere near my Mother's house." Elvira rolled her eyes and jumped off the top of the bed where she was laying, "I'm going for a walk, have fun."

And she was gone.

"We did tell you there were a lot of rumours about her," Mal shrugged as she looked at Ben.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later it was Family Day.

Mal and Ben hoped that this year wouldn't turn unto the disaster that last year's even was, to try and prevent confrontations the new Descendants had been paired with one of the Original Four. Jay had volunteered to stay with Elvira for the day. They had been leaning against the balcony for the past two hours; Jay could honestly say it was one of the most boring days of his life until it was not.

"Ef ge-ri xrona o gal fe pare." A voice murmured softly from behind them, Jay jumped around. He hadn't heard the old woman come up behind them, he had no idea who she was.

"Ef sale o gal fe pare, ut ge-ri xrona o eit cen o kal oln. Ef athe ough fe Yare-ru lud firbanya ef rom hanef rea oln" Elvira murmured back, she inclined her head towards the school building and raised an eyebrow. The woman nodded, and began walking off towards the nearest entrance. Jay looked at Elvira but she was already walking after the woman.  
"What's going on here?" Jay asked as he followed the two females.

"Elvira and I have business to attend to, must you come?"  
"He is my Feran-ga" Elvira answered before Jay had a chance too.

The old woman smiled softly, "One day Elvira, you just have to be patient. My Yare-ru have no control over what I do, or do not do. Anyway they believe I have gone to find a bathroom."

"Who are you exactly?" Jay was completely confused by this point.

"Hansel and Gretels Grandmother, Hannah, now be quiet for a minute. We have things to discuss." Elvira answered as they pushed open the door of an empty classroom and entered ahead of the other two.

"Jay, do us a favour and stay outside?" Hannah smiled sweetly at him, "We're not going to kill each other."

Before Jay knew what was happening he had agreed and was standing in the middle of the corridor staring at a closed door.

Everyone, with the exception of Elvira was hanging out in the boy's room that evening talking about the day. Luckily there had been no confrontations or arguments throughout the day. Elvira and Hannah had spent about a hour in the room before leaving and walking in opposite directions, Elvira had headed to the roof and remained there for the rest of the day. Jay still hadn't told the others about the conversation for some reason, he didn't know what was holding him back.

"Jay, what about Elvira? Did you two have any problems?" Ben asked.

Jay hesitated for a second, they hadn't asked him to keep silent about their conversation. He finally came to a decision.  
"Elvira and Hannah, Hansel and Gretel's Grandmother had a hour long conversation in a classroom. I don't know what it was about though. They didn't let me in the room while they were talking, but I didn't hear any yelling or anything. Oh, and remember that language Elvira talked to her Mum in? They talked in that, so I have no idea what they were talking about even if they did let me in the room I probably wouldn't have understood them."

They talked about the meeting for another 10 minutes but none of them could figure out what they had to talk about so they had to give up. After that the conversation drifted away from Family Day and eventually everyone headed off to bed.

Notes:

Translation:

Elvira: I didn't expect to see you here.  
Hannah: I hoped to see you here but didn't expect to have a chance to talk alone. I rather thought your grandchildren would forbid you from going off alone.

Something I meant to put in with the theory last chapter, that is the theory for this fanfiction because the modern thing really doesn't work with this. I am aware that it is not canon and actually don't mind canon at all, just not in the context of the background of this she looked at Ben.


End file.
